The present disclosure relates to electrochemical cells, and in particular to the reactant source for electrolysis or regenerative fuel cell systems.
Electrochemical cells are energy conversion devices, usually classified as either electrolysis cells or fuel cells. Proton exchange membrane electrolysis cells can function as hydrogen generators by electrolytically decomposing water to produce hydrogen and oxygen gases. Referring to FIG. 1, a section of an anode feed electrolysis cell of the prior art is shown generally at 10 and is hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9ccell 10.xe2x80x9d Reactant water 12 is fed into cell 10 at an oxygen electrode (anode) 14 to form oxygen gas 16, electrons, and hydrogen ions (protons) 15. The chemical reaction is facilitated by the positive terminal of a power source 18 connected to anode 14 and the negative terminal of power source 18 connected to a hydrogen electrode (cathode) 20. Oxygen gas 16 and a first portion 22 of the water are discharged from cell 10, while protons 15 and a second portion 24 of the water migrate across a proton exchange membrane 26 to cathode 20. At cathode 20, hydrogen gas 28 is removed, generally through a gas delivery line. The removed hydrogen gas 28 is usable in a myriad of different applications. Second portion 24 of water is also removed from cathode 20.
Electrochemical cell systems typically include a number of individual cells arranged in a stack, with the working fluids (e.g., reactant water 12) directed through the cells via input and output conduits formed within the stack structure. The cells within the stack are sequentially arranged, each including a cathode, a proton exchange membrane, and an anode (hereinafter xe2x80x9cmembrane electrode assemblyxe2x80x9d, or xe2x80x9cMEAxe2x80x9d). Each cell typically further comprises a first flow field in fluid communication with the cathode and a second flow field in fluid communication with the anode. The MEA may be supported on either or both sides by screen packs or bipolar plates disposed within the flow fields, and which may be configured to facilitate membrane hydration and/or fluid movement to and from the MEA.
The reactant water used as the fuel in the cell is deionized, distilled water, which is stored in a reservoir that is in fluid communication with the cell stack. The fill port of the vessel is a hole through which the water is poured. Problems associated with such a design include the inadvertent pouring of water onto other components of the cell as the water reservoir is being filled. The water reservoir also includes a screw cap or pull-off cap covering the fill port. Problems associated with such a design include the contamination of the water with dust or particulate matter introduced during the removal of the screw cap. Furthermore, vessels of the prior art tend not to have any protective member between the opening and the water level in the vessel. In the absence of such a protective member, dust or particulate matter can be easily introduced into the vessel by water splashing off the sides of the fill port and top of the cell, thereby contaminating the water and adversely affecting the performance of the cell.
A reactant source for an electrolysis cell is disclosed. The water source includes a vessel portion configured to contain water, a funnel disposed in integrated communication with the vessel portion, and a door disposed over the funnel. The door is configured to prevent the introduction of an object into the funnel. A deionizer container may be present in the water source.
In another embodiment, a gas generating system comprises an electrolysis cell; an electrical source disposed in communication with said electrolysis cell; and a reactant source disposed in communication with said electrolysis cell, wherein the reactant source comprises a vessel, a funnel disposed in integrated communication with the vessel configured to channel a flow of reactant into the vessel; an optional screen positioned transverse to the flow of reactant through the funnel; optionally, a deionizer material positioned at the screen, or in a perforated container, wherein the container is at least partially disposed in the reactant; and an optional door pivotally or slidably mounted over the reactant source.